The Only One I Need
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: Luna is torn apart when Kakuzu marries someone else but still wants to be with her. What will happen to this love...


*Hospital*

"Shes alright, but... shes in a coma we don't know when she will wake." Dropping to his knees Kakuzu felt as though his whole world was spinning into a never ending circle. Now before all of this, lets start from the beginning. "Kakuzu, you know i dont care about Kumiko, right?" "Yes i know you dont Luna, but all i want you to do is understand that i love you and her." Putting the watering can down Luna began taking off the necklace he gave her for their 6 year anniversary, turning around she walked towards him. Looking up at him her eyes seemed watery and glistened, taking his hand Luna placed the necklace into his palm and walked out of the room.

Going into their room she took off her sweater and sat on the bed, looking up she saw Kakuzu come into the room. Walking to her he fell to his knees, resting his head on her lap. Sighing deeply she put her hand ontop of his head, "Very well but leave me out of any ideas you two have together, ill be living and sleeping from now on in the spare guest house, if you want to come see or visit me just drop on by." "No stay." Standing up Luna grabbed her bag and began packing her clothes. "Kakuzu as much as i want to stay here and be with you, i cant because your married now, you didn't want to propose to me but you proposed to her. Im only compromising on your marriage because i love you enough." Getting up she looked down seeing his emerald cut wedding ring and then back up to him. Reaching the door Luna turned around hugged him and kissed him before she walked out to her car seeing Kumiko's car waiting for her to exit out of the parking.

"KUZU! HONEY im here." Kissing him deeply Kumiko latched her self onto him for dear life as Kakuzu watched Luna drive off.

Few Years Later

Life as Luna knows it seems to already have settled down, from all the ravish parties Kakuzu's wife wanted, and the dinner parties not to forget their honeymoon. Luna was finally done with being drowned by the papers, pictures, and invites that Kakuzu has sent her. Knowing what she told Kakuzu she knew he was going to send them anyways, not to make her jealous of course not but wishing that she was there. But Luna knew all too well to not get any closer then what they already were. Yes they are together in a relationship but she also understood that he was now married and she shouldnt interfere with their marriage. Kakuzu was happy and thats all she wants, for him to be happy and to have everything his heart desires. Even if it meant she had to carry it all on her shoulders and hide it away from him and every one else.

Driving home from the bakery where she worked at she saw Kakuzu's car at the drive way parked and the lights on in the house. Locking the door Luna unlocked her front door opening it to see Kakuzu sitting on the couch with some coffee. "Luna." "Hello, can i help you with anything this late of an hour." "Its only 10 Luna." "Exactly its late and shouldnt you be at home with your _wife_." Putting his cup down Luna entered the kitchen pulling out a few plates and utensils until she felt his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you." Kakuzu said squeezing her, moving her hair out of the way he kissed her shoulder in haling her scent that he missed oh so much. Turning around Luna wrapped her arms around him gripping his suit. "I missed you too." Picking her up Kakuzu brought her to the couch kissing her deeply he unbuttoned her flannel. Groping her breast, he moved his lips down to the her neck nibbling and sucking. His phone going off, Kakuzu groaned and answering his phone they sat up.

'Hello? What is it Kumiko. Ok im coming home now ill see you when i get home. Ok love you bye.' "You should go, shes waiting for you." "Im sorry, ill see you soon Luna." Closing the door Luna walked to the window and watched Kakuzu leave. Sighing Luna already knew what she had to do to free herself from him.

Few Days Later

"Luna." "Hello Kakuzu, i wanted to tell you that i dont think we should be together anymore Kakuzu. I cant keep going like this anymore." "Kuzu~ whos at the door." Kumiko walked in wearing his buttoned up shirt that he was wearing the same night he went to go see Luna. "Oh... hello Luna, what brings you here." "Im here to break away from this tie me and Kakuzu have now if you please excuse me ill be taking my leave." "No dont i wont let you leave no." Grabbing a hold of her wrist Kakuzu pulled her back Luna fighting the tears that were already forming. "Kakuzu please, your making this harder than it already is." Luna said letting the tears flow down her cheeks seeing Kumiko's expressionless face she tore away from his grip.

Running to her car and getting in it she started the engine and driving in reverse she didn't see the on coming truck that was coming at her direction of driving. "LUNA!" *BEEP* *CRASH* Running towards her car at full speed Kakuzu heard somebody call the ambulance. "LUNA, LUNA CAN YOU HEAR ME LUNA!" Yelling and screaming Kakuzu opened her car door, pulling her out. Her head bleeding and she was unconscious, to his screaming. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

Now were where we began from the start.

3 Months Later

"Kakuzu im sorry, actually im not sorry i want a divorce." "What why." "Because all i really wanted was your money and besides your an old man that has terrible stitches on his face, and body i cant stand to be seen with you anymore. I dont know how Luna does it, and how she can possibly love a man like you." His heart aching from those painful words that he just heard from who he thought loved him dearly was not true at all.

3 Months Later

His divorce was finalized and Kakuzu was left alone in his house going to see Luna everyday, was when he came to the realization that the only one he truly needed in his life was Luna all along. "Its been 6 months since shes been in this coma, Luna when will you wake up."

1 year Feburary 14

*Hospital*

"Happy birthday, and happy anniversary Luna. I only wish you were awake." "Ka-Ku-Zu." Turning around he saw Luna's brown reddish almond eyes looking at him with that smile, that he loves and missed so much."Luna." Falling to his knees he rested his head where her hand is, her hand moving away and resting her hand ontop of his head running her hands through his brown hair. "I missed you Kuzu." "I missed you too."

1 Year Feburary 14

Under a cherry blossom at the park they watched the cherry blossoms fly away into the air. Getting down on one knee Kakuzu pulled out a box, "Luna the only woman that is not afraid to be with me, who taught me how to love, and to love another the only woman i've ever needed in my life, will you marry me and be with me even after death." "Yes." Hearing the crowd cheer he put the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her deeply. "The only woman you ever needed was me all along Kakuzu, ill hold your words on that." Giggling Luna kissed him again she hugged him looking at her white emerald cut ring. "Yes you are and always will be the only woman i need in my life."

hehe here u guys go a new lil story since i was so late to upload any stories hope u guys enjoy hehe


End file.
